Kings of the Game
by mar55
Summary: sequel to hostage tournament and the final chapter kind of sucks. Sorry, but I had to get my Computer fixed and the ending sort of....didn't really come to me.
1. Chapter 1

Yusei woke up to the sound of a loud t.v. He got out of bed to see who was watching it. He headed downstairs to see Crow. "Crow, what are you doing up so early? Its only 5 a.m." Crow turned to face his friend. "Hey Yusei. I couldn't sleep, so I came down here. Jack up yet?"

"No. He's still asleep."

Yusei sat down with Crow. He stared at the t.v. screen which was advertising a duel tournament. Th usual M.C. Was announcing it. "And its almost time for the ultimate duel tournament to begin! The best of the best are being invited! A few special duelists, such as the shooting star himself, Yusei Fudo! The Duel academy North protegee, Judai Yuki! And the original King of Games Yugi Moto!" As he ran down that list, Crow almost fell over. "YUGI MOTO!?" he yelled.

"Keep it down will ya? You'll wake up Jack."

"I can't believe you're gonna duel Yugi Moto!"

As Crow was flipping out over Yugi, their phone rang. Yusei got up to answer it. 'Who could that be at 5 in the morning?' he answered it. "YUSEI! DID YOU HEAR ABOUT THE TOURNAMENT!?" The loud excited voice, that almost caused him to go deaf, was Leo. "Yeah Leo. I heard. And what are you doing up this early?"

"I'm always up at this time. Are you actually gonna duel in the tournament?"

"I don't know Leo. And you should get back to bed."

"Okay."

He hung up and went to get dressed. "Where are you headin out to Yusei?" Crow asked. "We need food again. You and Jack devoured it all." Yusei said, almost cracking a smile. "Hey! I don't eat as much as Jack does, and are you calling me fat!?" Yusei walked outside.

Somewhere else, a plan was being formed. A man in a white robe was kneeling down in front of a huge throne. "My lord, the tournament is all set. Those 3 duelists haven't replied to the invitations." Another man was sitting in the darkness. "How unfortunate....It seems we need to help them make up their minds...find them...and make sure they attend." The robed man left. "Soon...the legendary duelists will be on their knees..."

While Yusei was shopping, he ran into Akiza. "Hey Akiza." Yusei said. Akiza turned to see him. "Oh, Yusei. I didn't expect to see you here."

"I'm just doing some shopping. Crow and Jack eat more than I thought."

"Well I'm done with my shopping, you need some help?"

"Sure."

They walked together and Yusei noticed a robed man following them. "Akiza...do you see him?" he asked her. "Yeah...what do we do?" "Follow my lead." They walked into an alley. The robed man followed them and noticed it was a dead end. Yusei and Akiza were no where. Than, they dropped down off of a fire escape. The robed man turned to meet them. "What are you following us for?" Yusei asked sternly. The mans face was covered by a hood. "I'm merely here to ensure you enter the tournament." He said and activated his duel disk. Yusei did the same. "If its a duel you want, than its a duel you'll get." Yusei said.

"Duel!" They yelled.

**Yusei 4000 Robed Man 4000**

"I'll go first! Draw! I summon Rockstone Warrior in attack mode!" The rock warrior appeared. "Next, Ill end my turn with a face down."

"An amateur move Mr. Fudo. I draw! I summon a monster in face down defense mode. Than a face down. You're move."

"Gladly. I summon Quilbolt Hedgehog in defense mode! Now, Rockstone Warrior, wipe out his face down monster!" The warrior attacked, and a freaky magician appeared. "Very good. But theirs one thing you overlooked. My face down monster was the Old Vindictive Magician. Once destroyed, I can destroy one of you're monsters. Say good bye to that pile of rocks!" Rockstone Warrior was destroyed. "I'll throw down another face down and end my turn."

"My turn. I summon, Ally of Justice D.D. Checker in attack mode." Attack 1700. "Now, attack his rodent!" "Not so fast! I reveal, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! With it, I can negate one of you're attacks. And I can re-use it next turn." Yusei replied. "Fine. You're only delaying what will soon be you're demise."

"Its my move. I summon my Max Warrior! And when I send him into battle, I can give him a 400 point power boost! Now go! Check his monster into the graveyard!" "I activate my trap card! Justice Alliance 2! With this handy trap, I can negate you're attack and summon a level 3 ally of justice monster from my hand. Now appear, Ally of Justice Cycle Leader!" Ally of Justice Cycle Leader is a level 3, dark attributed tuner monster with 1000 attack points and 1000 defense points.

'Oh no. With a tuner monster on the field, he can synchro summon a stronger monster. I hope Yusei can handle this.' Akiza thought. "I end my turn."

"Draw....I'm sorry to say this Yusei, but I'm afraid this duel is taken a bad turn for you. I summon Ally of Justice Unkown Crusher! Now I can tune my Cycle Leader to my D.D. Checker and my Unknown Crusher to synchro summon Ally of Justice Decisive Arms!" The giant, robotic synchro monster appeared. It has 3300 attack points and defense points. "This can't be good." Yusei said. "Next I activate Heavy Storm. Now I can clear you're field of those pesky traps." the robed man said. All face down were destroyed. "No!" Yusei yelled. "Now, Decisive Arms, attack his Max Warrior!"

The monster destroyed Max Warrior and dealt Yusei 2400 points of damage. Yusei yelled in pain when the attack hit him as well. "YUSEI!" Akiza yelled. She stared at her raven haired friend, who stood their in pain. "I end my turn."

"My...move...." Yusei struggled to say. "I activate Graceful Charity! With it, I can draw 3 cards at the cost of 2." He drew. 'Perfect.' He ditched 2 cards. "Now, I summon my Debris Dragon! With him on the field, I can special summon any monster from my graveyard with 500 or less attack points. I summon, Tuningware in attack mode! Now I tune my Debris Dragon to my Quilbolt Hedgehog and my Tuningware to synchro summon Stardust Dragon! Lets REV IT UP!" The dragon took is place next to Yusei. "Nice try Yusei, but you're dragon is to weak."

"Not after this! I activate, Double Summon! Now I can my Majestic Dragon! And when I have Stardust Dragon on my field, I can summon Stardust Xiaolong from my graveyard. Now I tune Stardust Dragon, Xiaolong and Majestic Dragon to synchro summon Majestic Star Dragon!" His strongest dragon appeared. "Not only that, but since I had a tuner monster, I can re-summon Quilbolt Hedgehog in attack mode!"

"This duel is already over Fudo!"

"Its not over till the last card is played. Now Majestic Star Dragon, attack his Decisive Arms!" The monster was destroyed.

**Yusei 1600 Robed Man 3500**

"Now I activate the quick spell double attack! By releasing one monster on my field, I can attack again. Now go! Majestic Star Dragon!"

**Yusei 1600 Robed Man 0**

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGHH!"

To be continued....


	2. Chapter 2

The man was defeated. Yusei deactivated his duel disk. "Very good Mr. Fudo. But I can assure you that I'm not the only one looking for you." The robed man said and left. "Yusei..." Akiza said. "Looks like I'm entering the tournament." Yusei said. Yusei and Akiza left and noticed another person. He wore a red jacket and blue jeans. He had brown hair and seemed younger than Yusei. "Um....Yusei...Why is that kid wearing the uniform for girls from Duel Academy?" Akiza asked. "I don't know but something else seems strange about him. He might be with that robed man." He said. They followed him. The kid stopped. "Why are you two following me?" Akiza and Yusei stopped. They were surprised. How did he know they were their?

"We want to speak with you. Who are you?" Yusei asked.

"Names Judai Yuki."

'Judai Yuki? The guy from the tournament advertisement?' Yusei thought..

"What do you guys want to ask me?"

"What do you know about these Robed Men we've been seeing?" Akiza asked. "Robed men?" "We were challenged by a robed man a minute ago. He said he wanted to make sure we entered the tournament." Yusei explained. "Nope. But if you're gonna be in the tournament, that must make you Yusei Fudo right?"

"Yeah."

"Well alright! I'll see you at the tournament! And you better bring you're A-Game! So get you're game on!" Judai yelled excitedly. He walked off. _"Judai, are you really so sure about those 2? I sense a strange power in them. Especially that girl" _ Yubel said. "Relax Yubel. I have a feeling this is gonna be an interesting tournament."

Later that day, Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo and Luna were relaxing at the twins mansion. "Okay guys. Before anyone asks me, I have decided to enter the tournament." Yusei said. "Yeah!!! This is gonna be awesome!" Leo yelled, standing on the couch. Luna pulled him down. "Leo calm down. He's the one dueling, remember?" "You think you can beat Yugi?" Crow asked. "I don't know. He was the original King of Games. It'll be hard to get around those Egyptian God Cards."

They all went to bed. Yusei, Jack, Crow and Akiza were staying with the twins for the night. Yusei laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He heard a knock at his door. "Come in." Akiza came in the room. "Yusei...can we talk?" Yusei smiled. "Sure. What's up?" "Those robed men seem really strange...I just want you to be careful." she said. "Of course. You should probably get some sleep. Night Akiza." Akiza got up and started heading out. "Love you to." She said, and immediately went red. 'Why did I say that!? Did he here me?' "What did you say?" Yusei asked. "I said good night!" she said nervously and ran out of the room.

"Okay! Lets get this dueling tournament started! We have gathered the greatest duelists from around the world! Lets give it up for our contestants! First is the Blue eyes warrior, the founder of the duel disk, its Seto Kaiba!" Kaiba stepped out onto the stage. He had that same emotionless face as Jack. "Next lets give a round of applause for the girl with appeal, the diva of dueling, its...Laura!" Laura steps onto the stage next to Kaiba. She looks at Kaiba and blushes. He just ignores here.

"Next we have the duel academy king, the hero of Elemental Heroes...its Judai Yuki!" Judai ran onto the stage. "Yeah! Lets get you're game on!" 'This kid is gonna bug me, I can just tell.' Kaiba thought. "Next is our very own Shooting Star, Yusei Fudo! And last but not least, Yugi Moto!"

Now everyone was on the stage. "Now lets get this tournament on the road! In the first match, we have....Yusei Fudo v.s. Seto Kaiba!" Everyone but the two duelists went to the lobby to watch. "So you're the campion of New Domino huh? Funny, yu don't look like all that." Yusei didn't react. "Lets get his duel started!"

"Duel!" they both yelled.

**Yusei 4000 Kaiba 4000**

"I"ll go first! I summon Rude Kaiser in attack mode! Next I'll throw down a face down and end my turn. You're move." Kaiba said.

"Draw! I summon Max Warrior in attack mode! Now attack his Rude Kaiser!" Yusei yelled. "That's pointless. They have the same attack power." Kaiba said. Max Warrior's attack power went up and destroyed his Rude Kaiser. "What!?" "Surprised? When Max Warrior attacks, he gains 400 attack points. But on my end phase, his power and level are halved. I throw down a face down and end my turn."

**Yusei 4000 Kaiba 3600**

"You may have defeated my rude Kaiser, but lets see how you handle this! I activate Card Destruction! This forces us to discard or hands and draw the same number of cards lost." They discarded their hands and drew new cards. "Now I activate my trap card! Call of the Haunted. Now I can special summon Judgeman in attack mode! Now take out that warrior!" "Not so fast! I reveal my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This allows me to negate one of you're attacks each turn." The attack was stopped. "I summon La Jinn, the mystical Genie of the lamp in attack mode and set 2 cards face down."

"My turn! I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode! Now by using his special ability, I can summon my Speed Warrior in attack mode! Now I tune my Junk Synchron to my Speed Warrior in attack mode to Synchro summon Junk Warrior in attack mode! LETS REV IT UP!"

"Amazing! Now that Yusei has summoned his Junk Warrior, what will Seto Kaiba do now?" Kaiba smiled.

Back at the lobby

"Kaiba doesn't seem worried." Judai said. "Of course not. Kaiba's always got a few tricks up his sleeve." Yugi said. _"But still, this Yusei guy seems interesting. Lets just see how well he does." _Yami said. (Atem in japanese).

Duel arena

"Now, Junk Warrior, send his Judge Man to the scrap heap!" Yusei said. The warrior attacked. "I activate my trap card, Negate attack!" Kaiba yelled. The attack was stopped. Junk Warrior slammed into the barrier. "Amazing! Kaiba has just saved his monster! Not only that, but he stopped Yusei from attacking with Max Warrior as well!" The m.c. Yelled. "My turn." Kaiba said and smirked. "Time to uleash my ace monster. I release Judge man and Ryukeshin to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

The Blue Eyes came onto the field. 'So that's the famous Blue Eyes.' Yusei thought. "Now, Blue Eyes White Dragon, obliterate his Junk Warrior!" The blue eyes shot a beam out and took down Junk Warrior.

**Yusei 3300 Kaiba 3600**

"Now I throw down a face down and end my turn." Kaiba said. 'Oh man. If I don't get some stronger monsters on the field, and fast, this duel could be over for me...' Yusei thought.

That's chapter 2. I don't own Yugioh 5ds or Yugioh. This chapter is a bit shorter than the first one, but you can expect another one tomorrow. Also special thanks to Sister of the phaoroh, for assissting me with the story.


	3. Chapter 3

"I throw down a face down and end my turn." Kaiba said. "Draw! I summon Quilbolt Hedgehog in defense mode! I end my turn...." Yusei stopped and thought. 'Whats wrong with me? I forgot to actiate my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to save Junk Warrior...Why can't I think straight?' he thought. He looked up at the stands and saw Akiza. 'It has something to do with Akiza. I just know it.' He was pulled out of his thoughts by Kaiba. "Are we here to duel, or day dream? I activate, Monster Reborn! Now I can bring back a monster from my graveyard." Kaiba said.

Back at the lobby

"Is he gonna?" Laura asked.

"Oh he's gonna. That Card Destruction was just a set up. His real plan...." Judai was cut off by Yugi.

"To bring out all of his Blue Eyes."

Duel Arena

"Now appear before me! Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kiaba yelled as his drafon appeared. "Another one!?" "That's right."

"Amazing! Yusei had trouble with one Blue Eyes White Dragon, what's he gonna do with 2?" The m.c. Yelled. "Now, Blue Eyes White Dragon numbe one, attack his furball!" "Trap card activate, Scrap-Iron Screcrow!" The attack was intercepted. "No matter, I still have one to go. Blue Eyes number 2, attack!" This time, Quilbolt Hedgehog was destroyed. "You're turn." Kaiba smiled. "I summon, Fortress Warrior in defense mode!" "I think I'll activate my trap card, Dust Tornado. Say good-bye to you're Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" The trap was destroyed.

"Darnit...I end my turn." "Now...heh....I activate polymerization! Now I fuse my two Blue Eyes together with the third one in my hand!" "No!" Yuse yelled. "Now, come forth, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The monster came forth, with three heads and 4000 attack points."4000 attack points!?" Yusei yelled, now really worried.

Lobby

"Nice! That's some serious power he's packing." Judai said. "Of course. Seto's the greatest duelist ever! Uh, no offense you to you Yugi, uh, I mean, brother." Laura said. "None taken." Yugi said.

Duel arena

"Now, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack his Fortress Warrior!" The attack landed, but his monster was still their. "What!?" Kaiba yelled in surprise. "You overlooked Fortress Warrior's special ability. You see, if my Fortress Warrior would be destroyed, once per turn, he can absorb the attack." Yusei explained. "You're monsters are really getting on my nerves. I end my turn." "My move." Yusei stared at his card. 'Just what I needed.' "I summon, Debris Dragon in attack mode! When he's summoned, I get to bring back a monster with 500 or less attack points. So I bring back Tuningware! And, I can bring back my Quilbolt Hedgehog when I have a tuner monster on the field!"

"Filling up you're field with these weak monsters won't do you any good. My ultimate dragon will blast throught them one by one!" Kaiba yelled. "That may be true, but let's see how you're dragon fares against mine! I tune my Debris Dragon to my Tuninware and Quilbolt Hedgehog so I can synchro summon, Stardust Dragon! LETS REV IT UP!" Yuseis dragon shone and flew in the air.

Lobby

"So that's Stardust Dragon." Yugi said. "It looks totally sweet! I am so looking forward to the rest of this tournament!" Judai yelled excitedly. "I wouldn't underestimate Kaiba. Like I said, he's the best duelist ever." Laura said.

Duel Arena

"Amazing! Hold on to you're seats folks, it looks like these 2 dragons don't get along." The M.C. Yelled.

"You're pet only has 2500 attack points. It can't defeat my ultimate dragon." Kaiba smirked. "Not yet it can't. But that's not why I summoned it. I activate warrior soul transfusion! This allows me to turn any of monsters a warrior type, so I can release my dragon to summon Turret Warrior in attack mode!" Yusei yelled.

"What's this? Yusei just gave up his dragon to summon a weaker monster?"

"What are you planning?" Kaiba asked. "Just this. You see, when I release a warrior monster to summon my Turret Warrior, It gains attack points equal to the attack of the released monster!" "What!?" "That's right." Now turret Warrior has 3800 attack points. "Next I activate my trap card, Skill Successor, now my monster gains 400 attack points!" Yusei yelled. "Amazing! Now Yusei's Turret Warrior has 4200 attack points! What will Kaiba do?"

"Now, Turret Warrior, slay his dragon! Go!" Yusei yelled. His Turret Warrior fired at Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, but Kaiba stopped it. "What!?" Yusei yelled in surprise. "I actviated my trap card, Threatening Roar. This stopped you're entire battle phase. My turn. Now that you're monsters power boost is gone, Blue Eyes Ultimate, attack!" Turret Warrior was blasted away, dealing 200 points of damage.

**Yusei 3200 Kaiba 3600**

"No matter how many monsters you summon, my dragon will always wipe them out. This duel is over." Kaiba scoffed.

Lobby

"Alright! Kaiba's gonna win!" yelled Laura. Judai laughed. "Looks like someone has a crush." Laura went red. She was blushing and angry. "You may want to hide Judai." Yugi said. Laura grabbed Judai by the collar and started yelling at Judai. 'This girl's got a short fuse...' Judai thought, still being attacked.

Duel arena

"It's not over till the last card is played, Kaiba. I activate my last trap card, Wicked Rebirth! At the cost of 800 life points, I can bring back a Synchro monster from my graveyard. Now come back Stardust Dragon!"

"You're bringing back that thing?"

"Don't worry, because its not sticking around. With Stardust Dragong on the field, I can summon the Stardust Xiaolong in my graveyard. Now, I summon Majestic Dragon! And with that done, I can special summon my Qilbolt Hedgehog. Now I tune my Majestic Dragon, to my Stardust Dragon and Xiaolong to synchro summon, Majestic Star Dragon!"

The monster appeared and made the audience go wild. "Don't make me laugh. That monster is still to weak." "Not for long. I activate the spell card, Double Attack! By releasing my Quilbolt hedgehog, I can allow my Majestic star Dragon to attack twice. Now go! Destroy his dragon!" "Its you're death wish." Kaiba laughed. But to his surprise, his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon was destroyed. "What!?" he yelled in shock. "Surprised? Remember my Skill Succesor trap card? Well when its in my graveyard, I can remove it from play to give one of my monsters 800 attack points!"

**Yusei 3300 Kaiba 3000**

"Now to end this duel. Majestic Star Dragon, attack himm directly!" Yusei yelled. His dragon attacked Kaiba. "NOOOOOO!"

**Yusei 3300 Kaiba 0**

"Talk about a major turn around! Yusei Fudo is the winner and will be moving on to the next round."

Lobby

"Awww! Kaiba lost..." Laura pouted. She looked up quickly when she heard her name called. "Next up is Laura v.s. Judai Yuki!" they all heard the M.C. Say. "Alright! Time to get my game on!" Judai jumped up to say.


	4. Chapter 4

Judai and Laura were headed toward the duel arena to start the next round. On the way, they met up with Yusei and Kaiba. "Hi Kaiba." Laura said, blushing. "What do you want Laura?" Kaiba asked rather rudely. "I uh, just wanted to say sorry about you're duel." She replied. "Sorry? I was only beaten by shear luck! I'm still the best their is!" he started to raise his voice. "Why don't you just leave her alone Kaiba. There's no point in being a sore loser." They all turned around to see that it was Jack who said that. "What are you doing here Jack?" Yusei asked him. "I was on my way to see you, when I heard this washed up champion yelling at this girl."

Kaiba got angry. "Who are you calling a washed up champion!? Last time I checked, you weren't even good enough to get invited to this tournament!" he yelled. "That's enough Kaiba." Yugi came walking up to them At the moment, he was Yami. "Grr...fine." Kaiba walked away. "Uh...thank you." Laura said and ran for the arena. "So what did you want Jack?" Yusei asked him. "Its about this tournament. Something seems...off."

"What do you mean by off?"

"Well look at it this way. Why would they gather up some of the legendary duelists? Yugi has the Egyptian god cards, Kaiba has the only Blue Eyes White Dragon cards, and I hear the other 2 aren't exactly normal duelists. Not to mention you being a signer and all."

"Yeah...now that you mention it, things don't exactly add up..."

"What do think we should do?"

"Might as well wait and see. Not only that, but me and Akiza ran into a robed man earlier today. He really wanted me to enter this tournament."

Duel arena

"Lets get this duel started!" the M.C yelled.

"Alight! I am so pumped! Lets get our game on!" Judai yelled. "Fine."

"Duel!" they both yelled.

**Judai 4000 Laura 4000**

"I'll go first!" Laura yelled. "I'll start by summoning Ehren, Lightsworn Monk in attack mode! Next I throw down a face down and end my turn. And due to my monsters special ability, I have to discard the top 3 cards of my deck." she said and discarded them. She smiled. "Now I activate my Wulf, Lightsworn beasts special ability! When it is sent from my deck to the graveyard, I can special summon it!" The monster rose from the graveyard.

"An amazing first turn! Not only does she already have 2 monsters, one of them has 2100 attack points. Can Judai keep up?" The M.C yelled.

"Nice move! My turn! I summon, my Elemental Hero woodsman in defense mode! Next I throw down 2 face downs and end my turn."

"My turn....Now, Wulf, Lightsworn beast, attack his Woodsman!" "I activate my trap card! Hero Barrier! With this, I can protect my monster!" The attack landed on a barrier. _"This __duelist__ seems to heavily protect his monsters." _ Wulf said. "I know...I end my turn." Judai smiled. "You can see and talk to duel sprits to? Awesome! Now, I activate my Woodsman's special ability! With it, I can add a polymerization to my hand. Now I can use it to fuse my Woodsman to the Elemental Hero Ocean in my hand to create, Elemental Hero Terra Firma!"

A giant Elemental Hero emerged. It has 2500 attack points. "Now, I summon Elemental Hero Heat in attack mode! With his special ability, he gains 200 attack points for every elemental hero on the field. Now I'm gonna use Terra Firma's special ability. By sacrificing an Elemental Hero on the field, I can send his power to Terra Firma!"

"Wow! What a combo! Not only has he summoned a massive warrior to the field, but he's sent his power sky rocketing to 4300!"

"You ready for this? Now Elemental Hero Terra Firma, attack her Lightsworn Monk!" Judai yelled. _"Laura, do it now!_" Wulf yelled. "I activate my trap card, Half or Nothing! Now you have to choose whether to end you're turn, or lose half you're attack points." Laura smirked. "What do you think Yubel?" Judai asked as a female duel spirit emerged. _"Go for it. She'll still take damage. But I'm curious to see what else this child can do."_ Yubel replied. "Alright. Terra Firma, continue you're attack!"

**Judai 4000 Laura 1850**

"I see you can talk to duel spirits as well." Laura said to Judai, staring at Yubel. _"Ah...interesting. It seems this girl is more interesting than I thought. Tell me girl, exactly who are you?"_ Yubel asked. "I am the reincarnated sister of the Pharaoh. And you, are going down. Draw....Perfect. I activate monster reborn! Now I can bring back my Ehren, Lightsworn Monk! And with that, I activate foolish burial! Now I select a monster in my graveyard, and send it to the graveyard. I choose another Wulf! Now he can be brought back. Next I summon my ace card! Rise my Lightsworn Dragon!" A giant dragon appeared and crowd fell silent.

"Amazing! Laura was able to summon the mystical Lightsworn Dragon! Will Judai be able to survive till his next turn?"

"Now I activate its special ability! By surrendering 1000 life points, I can destroy every card on the field except my Lightsworn Dragon! Go!" Laura yelled. _**"As you wish, Ms. Laura." **_The dragon said, and growled as an explosion of light filled the field, engulfing everything. Now the field was empty, and Judai was wide open. "Well this can't be good." Judai said.

**Judai 4000 Laura 850**

"Now, Lightsworn Dragon, attack him directly!" Laura yelled. The dragon attacked Judai.

**Judai 1000 Laura 850**

"Nice one! That was a seriously good move!" Judai yelled, laughing as he said it. Laura stared at him. "You're weird, you know that?" "I get that a lot. Now its my turn! I'll start by activating O Oversoul! Now I get to bring back any Elemental Hero from the graveyard. Now I re-summon, my Woodsman in defense mode! Next I activate my fake hero spell card! This allows me to summon an elemental hero from my hand, but it can't attack an is destroyed at the end of the turn. I summon, Elemental Hero Voltic! Next, I release my 2 Heroes to summon the ace of MY deck!"

"You don't mean?"

"Yep. I summon Elemental Hero, Neos!" Neos app_ear_ed, and Laura's monster growled. _"Judai, may this girl...she can see duel spirits can't she? I'm afraid that this duel won't be so easy, even for me."_

"I know Neos. But this duel has gotten so epic! I love it! Now I equipped my Neos with Neos force! This gives him 800 attack points! Now attack her dragon!" Neos crushed the dragon. "Even though my dragon is gone, I still have plenty of life points." Laura said calmly.

**Judai 1000 Laura 550**

"Not exactly, you see, if Neos is equipped with Neos Force, and destroys a monster, than you lose life points equal to its attack points!"

"What!?"

"Which means you have 3000 points of damage coming." Neos came in to deal the damage, and Laura's life points were drained. "And that's game!" Judai said.

**Judai 1000 Laura 0**

"An amazing duel! We just witnessed the power of two legendary monsters! Next up is Yusei Fudo, versus Yugi Mot---" the M.C was cut off. Static ran through the mic. The lights went out. When they came back on, nothing seemed different. _**"Attention all duelists who competed in this tournament....if you look through you're decks, you'll notice something is.....missing."**_ The voice laughed. Yusei, Yugi, Kaiba, Judai and Laura looked through their decks. Yusei's Stardust Dragon, Judai's Elemental Hero Neos, Laura's Lightsworn Dragon, Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon, and Yugi's Egyptian god cards were missing.

"What happened to our cards!?" Yusei yelled. Judai turned to his shoulder. "Yubel, where's Neos?" Yubel appeared. _"I don't know...my powers aren't working."_ _**"This tournament was merely a decoy to collect the powers of the strongest in the world! Now watch, as those monsters destroy this world! An rebirth it into the age of Duel Monsters!"**_ The man laughed maniacally. Then, they all heard a loud noise, and saw 3 dragons flying through the air. Stardust Dragon, Blue Eyes White Dragon, and Lightsworn Dragon, all began attacking them all. The Ra, Slypher, and Obelisk all blocked the exits. The Crowd panicked, and than, they saw Neos blasting at the stands. The roof started to collapse, and almost crushed Laura. Before she could get hit, Jack ran and pushed her out of the way.

"Um...thank you." she said, and started blushing. "No problem." Jack replied. The crowd ran around in panic. Akiza used her powers to summon her Rose Tentacles to dig a hole under the stadium. "Everyone! Through here!" She called out, and they all rushed for the hole. Yusei, Yugi, Akiza and Judai were the last to go through. As they walked through the giant hole, Yugi turned to Yusei. "I guess that tournament was just a trap."

"Yeah...listen. We need to team up. You, me and that Judai kid. We have to get our cards back."

"Agreed." Yugi said, but than the ground began to shake. "What's going on?" they all heard someone shout. They turned around to see a bunch of Jirai Gumo chasing them. "Jirai Gumo! Every one, hurry to the surface!" Yusei yelled. They all ran for the surface, but many people were grabbed. Yugi and the others hid inside an old building. The hole led to the Satellite.


	5. Chapter 5

As they hid in the building, Yusei, Jack, Akiza, Yugi, Kaiba, Judai and Laura all discussed the situation. "What the hell is going on!?" Kaiba yelled. "Who ever started this tournament, seems to have stolen our best cards and brought the duel monsters to life." Yusei said. Judai looked out the window. "Duck." he whispered. They all ducked as a strange mini, dragon flew by. One burst inside and started yelling. "Duelists found! Duelists found!" They panicked, but a runner hit the thing and knocked it out. The driver got off his runner and appeared to be Crow.

"Crow!" Yusei said, smiling. "Hey Yusei." he replied. "Does anyone wanna fill me in on why there are dragons flying around the satellite?" Crow asked. While Crow was being filled in, the robed men were having a meeting. "Master, the legendary duelists have escaped."

"No matter. They will fall...after all...their missing their strongest monsters. Once New Domino has been over run by duel monsters, we will move on to the rest of the world!" The leader yelled.

"I see...so what about Leo and Luna?" Crow asked. "We need to get them. Their probably scared right now. Its been about 30 minutes, so those monsters have to have made it to New Domino by now." Yusei said. "So who's going?" Yugi asked. "Me and Yusei will go. Yusei knows where to find them and...well lets just say I have a sixth sense when it comes to danger." Judai said. Yusei nodded. "Crow, mind if I borrowed you're runner?"

"No problem Yusei." Yusei and Judai got on. Before they left, Akiza stopped them. "Wait! Yusei....be careful." she said. Again, Yusei nodded, but also smiled and drove off. They made it to the twins mansion. "Man, this cities like a ghost town." Judai said. "Those monsters probably captured anyone they could find. Come on." Yusei said and ran inside. He noticed the door was broken, and the place was ransacked. "Leo! Luna! You in here!?" Yusei called out. He walked by their bedrooms and noticed some movement in the closet. He quickly opened it and fell backwards.

"Back off you freaks!" Leo yelled. He had just hit Yusei with an old baseball bat. "Oh, Yusei! I'm sorry." Leo apologized. "Its alright Leo. We have to get going. Come on." he said. He grabbed Leo and Luna and placed them on the runner. They attached a side car from the garage for them to sit in. Back with Akiza and the others...

"Hey, Akiza." Jack said. "Yeah?" "What's with you and Yusei?"

Akiza blushed. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Akiza. We all know you like him."

"H...How do you know that?"

"I heard you talking to Yusei last night. He may not have heard you, but I sure as hell did." Jack smirked, while Akiza's face just got redder. Yusei and Judai returned. "We got Leo and Luna." Yusei said. "Good. Now, we need to come up with a plan." Yugi said. "We don't even know where to find those robed men." "I have an idea. We can use someone as bait. Those monsters should take them back to their hideout, right?" Jack asked. "Right...so who's gonna be bait?" Yusei asked looking at Crow. Jack smirked and looked at Crow to. "Fine. I'll do anything to save the kids from Satellite."

"So its settled. Crow will be bait. Take this walkie talkie. This way we can stay in touch." Yusei said. "Got it." Crow took it and left. "Now what?" Leo asked. "We need to get you guys to safety." Yusei said. "We can bring them back to Domino City. My friends are waiting their for me, along with Judai's friends."

"So its settled." Yusei said.

Sorry for the really short and crappy chapter. The next one will be much longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Yusei, Akiza and Jack sat around the walkie talkie waiting for Crow. _"Yusei.....Yusei you there? I'm at their hideout....." _Crow said. Yusei grabbed the walkie talkie. "Where are you?" _"They locked me in a cell.....The hideout seems to be.....south of the old Ener-D reactor..." _he replied. Yusei got up. "Were on our way to free you." Yusei said and put the Walkie Talkie on his belt. "Lets go." He said. They all ran for the south side of the Ener-D reactor.

Back with Crow...

_"Lunch time!" _yelled a duel monster. He threw a tray into Crows cell. 'Yeah...just keep it up. Once Yusei and the others spring me out, its all over...' Crow thought. He heard a whisper outside his cell. He looked out the barred window to see Yusei, Akiza and Jack. "Its about time...how are you going to get me out?" Crow whispered. "Akiza, summon Twilight Rose Knight and cut the bars." Yusei whispered. Akiza activated her duel disk and summoned her monster. It cut the bars and Crow crawled through the window. "What's the plan?" Crow asked.

"Were gonna find their leader and get our cards back." Yusei said. But before they could move, a light shone on them and some Robed Men found them. They were surrounded. Akiza tried to summon a monster but a cable shot out and grabbed her arm. The same went for Yusei and the others. "Sir...we've found the intruders. One of them is from the tournament. The others are signers. Should I bring them to you?" one of them spoke into a communicator. _"Yes...I have a bone to pick with them...."_ They dragged Yusei and his friends to a large dark room. Their, they saw a large throne. A tall man came to them. He wore black glasses, had red hair and had his hands behind his back.

"So you're the ones who helped those people escape the stadium...pathetic." he smirked and punched Yusei in the gut. He fell to the ground in pain. "Yusei!" Akiza yelled. "I take it you're here to get you're cards back...but you're a little late..." Yusei managed to look up at him, still clutching his stomach. "What...are you planning?" he struggled to get out. "Simple....I want to eradicate the human race! Humans are out of date...without the humans, the world will be free for a new race of beings! Duel monsters will overtake everything!" he yelled and laughed. "You bastard." Yusei said and got up. "You're nothing but a psychopath. The duel monsters belong in their own world. And I won't let you get away with killing innocent people!"

The man laughed. "You will be the first to go..." He snapped and a Dark Magician blew Yusei's friends across the room. He than turned to Yusei. He pointed his staff at him. Crow struggled to his feet. The man laughed like a maniac. "Dark Magic Attack!" Yusei couldn't move because of the blow to his gut. Before the blow hit him, Crow ran for him. "Yusei!" he yelled. The attack hit, but not Yusei. Instead, it hit Crow. Yusei watched before he hit the ground. "CROW!!!" he yelled. He tried to get up, but when he did, he fell right back down.

"How pathetic...he gave his own life to protect his friend. Weak..." Yusei had tears flowing out of his eyes. "Shut up! You're gonna pay for this!" he yelled. Akiza and Jack rushed to Crow's aid. "Crow...spaek to us...Crow!" Jack yelled. "J...Jack...save...the kids...and keep Yusei...safe..." he muttered. Yusei ran for the man. "YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" he yelled. He tried to punch the man but the Dark Magician blasted him away. "Id love to stay and chat, but I'm needed somewhere else." he said. "But I'll leave you with this..." he said and snapped. The heard a loud rumble. The roof was collapsing. The man left. "Yusei! The place is coming apart! We've gotta go!" Jack yelled. Yusei got off the ground and wobbled over to Crow. "Not without Crow." he said and picked him up. "Lets go." They all nodded.

Akiza activated her duel disk and smmoned Blck Rose Dragon. They all got on her back and got Crow up as well. They tried to fly out. They had a hard time dodging the falling debris. "Were not gonna make it!" Akiza yelled. A piece of debris hit Jack and knocked him off the dragon. At that moment, they were flying over a large hole. "Jack!" Yusei cried and tried to grab his friends hand. He missed, and Jack fell into the dak hole. "JACK!!!" he cried. They continued to fly until they got out. The whole place collapsed and they flew off to Domino City. They landed, and the dragon disappeared. Yugi, Judai, Leo and Luna ran to them. "Yusei!" they yelled. Yusei had an empty expression on his face. Leo and Luna stopped and looked at Crow. Leo laughed.

"Crow fell asleep on the ride did he?" he laughed. "Leo..." Luna said. Unlike her twin, Luna knew what was going on. "He's not asleep Leo...Crow..." Akiza said before Yusei cut her off. "He died saving me..." Leo looked surprised than looked at Crow sadly. "What about Jack?" Laura asked, walking over to them. She looked deeply worried. "He's gone to..." Akiza said. They all stood silent. Yusei stood their. He looked sad and angry. Akiza knew he wasn't mad at the man who killed Crow and Jack, but at himself for letting it happen.

"Yusei...don't worry. We'll avenge them when we go back to defeat that--" she was cut off again. "No...only Yugi, Judai and me are going. You're staying here." "What? But why?" she asked.

Joey, Tea, and Tristan stepped in. "Come on. We can all do this together." Tea said. "No. Yusei's right. Were the only ones who can really stand a chance. Yusei's friends had special powers and look at them." Yami Yugi said. "Judai, you sure you'll be ok?" Alexis asked. "Don't worry Lex, i'll be fine." "So its settled. The three of us will take over." Yusei said.

The 3 heroes stood in front of their friends. "Don't worry Yuge, I know you can beat that creep." Joey said. "Yeah or else you'll have to answer to us." Tristan smiled. "Go get em, Judai." Syrus said. "Don't die out their, cuz I'm not picking up the pieces." Chazz said. "Meow." meowed Pharoah. The spirit of Judai's professor came out. "I'm coming with you Judai." "Sorry professor. I can't let you do that." Judai smiled. "Alright Judai, I understand." the cat swallowed the spirit again. "Uh, does anyone know why that kids talking to a cat?" Tristan said a little creeped out. "Go get em, Yusei!" Leo yelled. "Good luck." Luna said. "Thanks you guys." Yusei said.

He turned around. "Wait!" Akiza said. He turned around. "Yusei...about last night...about what I said...the truth is...I said I...I...I love you." Yusei's face went red. "I...I loe you to Akiza." he said. She kissed him on the lips and he kissed back. "I'll be back." he said. Yugi, Judai and Yusei all went on their way.

They arrived at the Kaiba dome. Their, they found the man who killed Crow and Jack. "Well well well. The three historic duelists....and what do I owe this pleasure?" "Were here to put an end to this! First, who the hell are you!?" Yusei yelled. The man laughed. "My name is Torun...and you 3 are going to perish." Torun said. "Not before we duel." Yugi said. Yusei's mark started to glow. Yugi turned into Yami Yugi and Judai activated Yubel's powers. "Lets duel!" They all yelled.

**Torun 12000 Yugi 4000 Yusei 4000 Judai 4000**

Before I forget again, I d not own Yugioh 5ds and I will admit that this story is based off the limited info I have on Yugioh Super Fusions! Bonds that transcend time. Thank you and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Torun 12000 Judai 4000 Yugi 4000 Yusei 4000**

"Since I'm out numbered, I'll go first! I activate my Dark Fusion spell card! By sending my Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to the graveyard, I can fusion summon my Evil Hero Inferno Wing in attack mode!" Judai's eyes widened and Yubel emerged. _ "Judai. How did this MORTAL get hold of the Dark Kings cards?"_ Judai didn't answer, rather Torun did. "Its simple my dear. With the power of you're Neos, I was able to build a deck based on you're worst encounters. Now, I summon Renge, Gate Keeper of Dark World in defense mode. I throw down a face down and end my turn." Yugi went next.

"I'll start by summoning Big Shield Gardna in defense mode. Than I place 3 cards face down. Judai, you're up." Yami said. "R...right. I summon Neo Spacian Grand Mole in attack mode! Now, attack his Inferno Wing!" Torun laughed. "That's suicide. My monster has higher attack points." Torun said. Judai smiled. "You must've overlooked his special ability. When Grand Mole battles a monster, both of them are sent back to the hand!" When Grand Mole attacked, a claw shot out and dragged Big Shield Gardna to take the hit. Just as Judai said, both monsters were sent to the hand.

"What!?" Judai yelled. "Look at his field." Yami said. They looked and saw the trap car "Magical Arm Shield. With it, I was able to redirect you're attack to Yugi's monster." Judai winced. "I throw down 2 face downs and end my turn. Yusei, you're up." Yusei drew and thought carefully. 'This is a problem. Both Judai and Yugi have open fields. Not only that, but I don't have a monster strong enough to defeat his...unless...' he thought. "I summon Turbo Synchron in defense mode! Next I place 2 cards face down and end my turn."

"This duel is already over! I release Renge so I can summon Curse of Dragon in attack mode!" The Curse of Dragon appeared. "Now, Curse of Dragon, attack Judai Yuki!" "I activate my trap card! Negate attack!" Yugi yelled. His trap card saved Judai. Torun smirked. "Very well. Inferno Wing, attack Turbo Synchron!" "I activate Scar iron scarecrow! Now my monster is saved once per turn." Yusei said.

"Very well. I place 2 cards face down." Yugi drew a card. "My turn. I activate the spell card, Flute of Summoning Kuriboh! So I summon Kuriboh in attack mode! Next I summon Kuribi in attack mode! I also activate my trap card! Ultimate Offering! Now I can pay 500 life points to summon another monster! So I summon Kuribu in attack mode!" Yugi said.

**Torun 12000 Yugi 3500 Judai 4000 Yusei 4000**

Torun laughed hard. "You're wasting you're life points AND you're field space on those fur balls? How pathetic." Judai looked at Yugi. "He's right Yugi. I like Kuriboh and all, but he's no match for his monsters." "Just trust him Judai. There are no useless cards. Remember, the card is only as strong as the duelist who holds it." Yugi smiled. "You're right. I end my turn." Judai went. "Its my move! Since their seems to be a Kuriboh party going on, I think Winged Kuriboh would like to join the fight!"

Torun stopped laughing and started looking annoyed. "What is with you 3 and these hair clogs!?" Judai smirked. "You'll find out soon enough. I end my turn." Yusei went next. "Its my turn. And I think I'll start by summoning Speed Warrior in attack mode! Next I activate Double Summon! So I can summon Tuningware in attack mode! Now, Turbo Synchron, attack his Curse of Dragon!" Turbo Synchron attacked and Yusei lost 1900 life points. Torun laughed.

**Torun 12000 Yugi 3500 Judai 4000 Yusei 2100**

"You fool. You just wasted you're attack and you're life points." Yusei smiled. "Just wait. I activate Turbo Synchorns special ability. When he battles, I can summon a monster from my hand with less or equal attack points. So now I summon Sonic Chick in attack mode! Now I activate my trap card! Urgent Tuning! Now I can tune my Turbo synchron with all of my monsters so I can synchro summon, Turbo Warrior in attack mode! LETS REV IT UP!" Yusei yelled. Turbo Warrior appeared. "Now Turbo Warrior, attack his Inferno Wing!" Torun smiled. "Trap card open! Mirror Force!" Yusei and Yugi were surprised. "Not so fast! I activate my trap card! Defensive plan! This allows me to switch all normal monsters to defense mode! Sorry Yusei." Turbo Warrior was destroyed, and all monsters except Inferno Wing were in defense mode. "My turn. I summon, Dark Spider! And than activate Double Summon! Now, suffer the unimaginable power of this next monster. I release all my monsters, so I can summon, EARTH BOUND IMMORTAL CCAPAC APU!" Torun yelled. Souls flew into the monster. "How!?" Yusei yelled.

"Now, Earthbound Immortal Ccocapca Apu, attack Judai directly!" Judai looked scared. "I activate Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei yelled. "Not after I activate Mystical space Typhoon! Face it duelists. You're fate is UN escapable!" Judai was hit and lost a load of life points. He yelled in pain. "Judai!" Yami and Yusei cried.

**Torun 12000 Yugi 3500 Judai 1000 Yusei 4000**

"I end my turn." Torun said with a smirk. "My turn." Yami said. Yugi's soul appeared by him. _"Pharaoh...what are we gonna do? Even if we summon Kuri-Babylon its attack power will still be to low. It will only be at 1500. And that monster has 3000...." _"I know Yugi...I've got it! I activate Kuribu's special ability. By releasing a trap card, I can lower you're monsters attack power by 1500!" Earthbound Immortal Ccocapac Apu now has 1500 attack points. "Now I use ultimate offering and a normal summon to bring out the last of the Kuriboh brothers. Now I equipped Kuriboh with Megamorph, doubling his attack power! Now I combine them to form, Kuri-Babylon!"

Kuri-Babylon has 1800 attack points. "Yugi! Hold on...You won't be able to attack without this. I activate my trap card! White Out! With it, I can negate all monster effects that affect other monsters!" Torun winced. "You lousy little!" he yelled. "Thanks Yusei. Now Kuri-Babylon! Attack!" "I activate my trap card! Magic Cylinder!"

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" Judai yelled. Yugi and Yusei smiled. "Not yet. I activate my quick play spell card, Dark Eradication! With this, I can negate you're attack and destroy you're monster!" Yusei smiled. Kuri-Babylon kept dodging the incoming attacks of spells and traps. "I activate Spell Shattering Arrow! Now you're spell is negated and you lose 500 life points!"

**Torun 11500 Yugi 3000 Judai 1000 Yusei 4000**

"NOOOOOOO!!!" Torun yelled. Kuri-Babylon attacked and the monsters were engulfed in an explosion of smoke. "Its over Torun. As long as we work as a team, you can't win." Yugi said. "You won't get away with what you've done Torun." Judai said. "Its over." Yusei said. The smoke cleared and Kuri-Babylon was gone. "What!?" They yelled. They looked up to see the Egyptian God Monsters standing their. Than Stardust Dragon, Neos, Blue Eyes and Lightsworn Dragon Surrounded them. Torun laughed. "You honestly thought that you could win? FACE IT! No matter what you do...YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!" he yelled. "What are we gonna do now?" Judai asked. "I....I don't know..." Yami said. Obelisk, Slypher, and Ra started sending blue waves of energy out at them. When they hit, red waves of energy were being sucked out. They all yelled in pain. "What's...going on?" Yami said. "You're powers are being stolen." Torun smirked. They continued to yell. Soon, Judai fell to his knees. His eyes were wide open and finally reverted to normal. Yubel was drifting away, also yelling in pain. "J...Judai!" Yugi yelled. "N....No..." Yusei groaned. "Yubel...." Judai moaned. Yubel was yelling in pain as well. She disappeared. He collapsed and the beams let up. "No..." Yugi said. Judai's eyes were close. Yugi and Yusei continued to take the hit. "Y....Yugi....what....what are we..." Yusei struggled to say. Yami disappeared in a beam of light, leaving the real Yugi, who soon passed out. "No....."

Torun laughed. "So you're the last one....pitiful....I was hoping for a bigger fight....oh well...it will be all over soon." Yusei struggled to stay up. 'Is it all over? Is everything we worked for...everything we sacrificed....Jack....Crow...Akiza....its over.' Yusei thought. "You better not be dying Yusei......" Akiza said to herself. Her and the others sat around, waiting. Joey groaned annoyance. "This is unbearable! We can't just wait here! Yugi could be in trouble." he said. "Yeah...and Yusei could be to...." Akiza said softly. "Yusei won't lose......" Akiza jumped as did everyone else. They were surprised to see who said it. It was none other, than Jack Atlas. "J...Jack! You're alive!" Akiza yelled, happily. "Laura here found me. She found me lying unconscious." They noticed they were holding hands. "And you're holding hands because?" Leo asked suspiciously. "I'll answer that later. Right now we-"

"Right now we have to help Yusei." They turned to see Crow standing up. "CROW!!!" they all yelled. "No time for a reunion. Yusei needs our help. Lets go."

"Just relax and it'll be all over soon." Torun said. Yusei still yelled in pain. "Look at you. You have nothing left. You're friends are dead, you're teammates are finished, and you're favorite monster is waiting to destroy you. How entertaining." Torun said. 'He's right....its over.' Yusei thought. All of a sudden, Obelisk stopped draining Yusei's power, along with Judai and Yugi's powers returning. "What's going on?" Yusei asked. "Get up Yusei!" Jack yelled. "Jack? Crow? You're alive?"

"Come on Yug! Get up man!" Joey yelled. "Yeah man, you gotta get up!" Tristan yelled. Yugi and Judai got up, their powers back. Thanks to Akiza's Black Rose Dragon. Yusei remained on the ground. "Yusei! Get up! Please!" Akiza yelled. He still stayed on the ground. "Please Yusei. Do it for me...I love you!" she yelled. Yusei got up. "Akiza...Jack...Crow..." Judai and Yugi were also standing. "Go get him Yugi!" Tea yelled. "Come on Judai, don't lose!" Aster yelled. "Torun.....this duel is far from over." Yusei said.

"And this time, you're definitely gonna lose." Judai said. "Now to finish what we started. YU-GI-OH!" Yugi yelled, turning back into the Pharaoh. "Now, you're monster should be destroyed. OBLITERATE!!!" Yami yelled, destroying Ccapac Apu. They also saw Kuri-Babylon return to the field. "You little brats....I'll KILL YOU!" Torun yelled, His dragons flew toward the pharaoh, but were quickly pushed away by one of their own. The Lightsworn Dragon. Laura was on top of it. "What!? How!?" Torun yelled. Yami smirked. "Don't underestimate our power Torun. Laura was always able to break evil powers. Especially on her own monsters." Yami said. Torun winced. "Now, I end my turn." Yami said.

**Torun 11500 Yugi 3500 Judai 1000 Yusei 4000**

"My move! Now I activate, polymerization! Now I can fuse my Elemental Hero Clayman with Sparkman so I can create, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant! Now attack!" Judai yelled. "I'll stop you! Blue Eyes! Neos!" Torun yelled. "Come on out Red Eyes!" Joey yelled, as he and Akiza summoned the black dragon. It fought the Blue Eyes along with Black Rose Dragon, who stopped Neos.

**Torun 9100 Yugi 3000 Judai 1000 Yusei 4000**

"Yusei, you're up." Judai said. "My move! I summon Road Synchron in attack mode! Now, attack him directly!" Yusei yelled.

**Torun 7500 Yugi 3000 Judai 1000 Yusei 4000**

"I end my turn." Yusei said. "My turn." Torun said and smiled. "With this card....I CAN OBLITERATE EVERYTHING!!! I ACTIVATE, THE FORBIDDEN SEAL! NOW I CAN SUMMON A BEING FAR STRONGER THAN EVEN EXODIA! I SUMMON, THE FORBIDDEN MASTER OF CREATION!" Torun yelled. Yami, Judai and Yusei were surprised. "The Forbidden Master of Creation?" Judai asked. A giant dark being came through the seal. It had flaming, black wings, a head similar to Obelisks, and huge muscular arms. He had infinite attack points. "This is bad." Yusei said worriedly. "When I summon this beast, he can't attack, but, destroys EVERYTHING!" Torun yelled. The monster held its hands close to each other and created a Black ball of energy. He shot it in the air and it burst. It released dark shock waves, which put all monsters back into card form, and cleared the entire field aside from himself. "On my next turn, this duel will be over." Torun said.

"Yugi, Judai! We need to combine our powers." Yusei said. "Agreed." Yami said. They all closed their eyes. "ITS NO USE! THE EVIL OF THE HUMAN RACE WILL BE DESTROYED! THEIR IS NO HOPE!" Torun yelled. "You're wrong Torun! And were gonna show you just how wrong you are!" Yami yelled. "With the power of the pharaoh!"

"And the powers of demons!"

"Shall bring forth the Crimson Dragon..."

"And bring forth new light!!!" They all yelled. Their decks glowed, and Yugi drew a card. "Now! I activate, An Entity Reborn! With this, we can each combine one monster from our hands. I choose, Pharaoh Mundo!" "I chose, Demon King Raul!" Judai yelled. "And I choose the Crimson Dragon!" Yusei yelled. "Come forth...CRIMSON CREATOR OF DARKNESS AND LIGHT!!!" They all yelled. A giant warrior emerged in a blast of light. He had a huge sword, parts of his arms glowed like the Crimson Dragons body, and had infinite attack points. "CRIMSON CREATOR OF DARKNESS AND LIGHT, OBLITERATE!!!" They yelled. The monster drew it sword and fought with Torun's monster. They were evenly matched. "NOW RELEASE YOU'RE TRUE POWERS!" They were absorbed into their own monster. "YOU WON'T WIN!!!" Torun yelled, as he did the same.

_"THIS ISN'T OVER DUELISTS!"_

_**"IT IS FOR YOU!"**_

They battled it out. "Akiza, we have to help them." Jack said. She nodded. Everyone gave her and Laura their best monsters. "Rise!" They all yelled. They were surrounded by Red Eyes Black Dragon, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Ojama King, Black Rose Dragon, Lightsworn Dragon, Cyber End Dragon, Destiny Hero Dogma, Red Dragon Archfiend, Powertool Dragon, and Mystical Fairy Dragon. "ATTACK!" They all yelled. The monsters ran and flew after Torun's monster. They struck it with as much power as they could. _"NO! YOU LOUSY LITTLE BEASTS!" _Torun yelled. _**"TIME TO END THIS!!! OBLITERATION!!!"**_The 3 duelists yelled. The sword glowed with black flames, and they struck the other beast in the stomach. _"NOOOOOO!!!" _Torun yelled as the beast plummeted to the ground. Torun fell through the air. The falling beast created a black hole, He fell into it and disappeared. Yusei, Judai and Yugi's monster disappeared as well. They fell through the air as well but Akiza caught them with her Black Rose Dragon. "Yusei, are you okay?" Akiza asked. "Yeah. I'm fine."

**Torun 9999999 Yugi 3000 Judai 1000 Yusei 4000**

They heard laughter. They realized that it was Torun. _**"You fools really think you've won!? This is FAR FROM OVER!!!"**_ Torun yelled. The beasts hand shot out of the hole and grab the 3 duelists and Akiza. He dragged them in and grabbed the rest of their friends. When they were inside, they noticed it was a dark, eerie, empty place. They didn't see Torun, only his monster. "Torun! Where are you!?" Yusei yelled. _"I'm right here. And I've had enough of this duel! From here on out, were not using monsters, you'll BE THE MONSTERS!" _Torun said and started laughing. Judai became Evil Hero Inferno Wing, Yugi was now Summoned Skull, and Yusei was not any of his monsters, but instead was The Creator Incarnate. _"NOW FACE ME!"_ he yelled again, and struck them with a devastating blow. Yugi got up and electrocuted him, but didn't work. Judai tried hitting him, but failed. Same with Yusei.

_"IF YOU WON'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY, THAN I'LL JUST HAVE TO DESTROY YOU!!!" _Torun struck Judai and Yugi with his strongest attack. _"Yugi! Judai! No!_" Yusei cried. _"Oh...what's wrong? Can't stand watching as I destroy what's close to you?"_ he laughed and stomped on them. They were gone. _"NO!" _he cried. Then, he sent a small wave at Akiza and the others. Yusei yelled again.

**Music: Time of Dying**

**Artist: Three Days Grace**

_"You....you're gonna PAY FOR THIS!" _Yusei yelled. His body changed. He was now The Creator. He punched Torun, sending his massive body to the ground. He got up and struck Yusei. The fight was merely an exchange of blows until Torun struck Yusei with a black wave of energy. He delivered several lethal blows, cracking Yusei's armor and creating gusts of wind.

Next chapter will be coming out soon. Thanks for reading and please review. And yes a lot of the cards DON'T EXIST. Although the Kuriboh cards are real.


	8. Chapter 8

"**HAHAHAHAHA! YOU PATHETIC HUMAN! WHY DO YOU FIGHT FOR OTHERS, WHEN FIGHTING FOR YOURSELF MAKES YOU SO MUCH STRONGER!" Torun yelled. Yusei struggled to get up. "YOU'RE ONLY HALF RIGHT TORUN…..A STRONG MAN STANDS UP FOR HIMSELF….BUT A STRONGER MAN…..**_**STANDS UP FOR OTHERS!" **_Yusei yelled. He grabbed Torun by the arm and tore it off, following up by tearing off the other one .Once that was done, Yusei's body turned into Majestic Stardust Dragons. "_**COSMIC FLARE!" **_Yusei yelled. The blast struck Torun, who yelled in pain. His body disappeared, causing the world around them to disappear into nothingness. Yusei flew over to all of his fallen comrades and grabbed them. Than, flew toward the final portal home. He made it through as the portal closed, and turned back to normal. Unfortunately, he was still in mid air. They all fell, but fortunately, they fell into a passing garbage boat. They all dug themselves out of the garbage, and Jack was the first one to say anything. "For Pete's sake Yusei! If your gonna crash land us somewhere, than do it somewhere that doesn't smell worse than Crow!" Jack yelled. "Aw come on, it isn't that bad." Judai said. Jack looked at him. "Were you born stupid, or did you just hit your head on the way down?" Jack asked. Akiza popped up next to Yusei. *Sniff *Sniff. "Hey Akiza, don't take this the wrong way, but your new perfume stinks." Yusei said. Akiza hit him over the head with a nearby can. "I deserved that." Yusei said. "Hey guy's, how are we getting out of here?" Yugi asked. "I guess were waiting for the boat to stop. Where is it supposed to go?" Judai asked. "Someone push this kid overboard." Jack said. "Jack, you don't have to be so mean." Pharaohs sister said. Ignoring her, Jack grabs Judai and pushes him over board. He turns around. "Their, the deed is done." Jack said, but Judai climbed back over and pulled him down with him. "Your new boyfriend is an idiot." Yusei said, laughing with everyone else.

They all got off the boat and headed home. "Well, it's been a blast Judai, Yusei. We'll be going back to Domino City." Yugi said. "I'll be staying here with Jack." Yugi's sister said. "Great." Jack said sarcastically. "See you guys later. Oh and Yusei, when you're hanging out with Akiza, I have a tip for you. KEEP IT CLEAN! GOTCHA!" Judai said (That's for fans of his catch phrase being "Gotcha" instead of "Get your game on") Judai ran with Yugi, who were both laughing. The rest of them left and went home.

"And what happened to them after words you may ask? Crow became the new King of Games, and never lost a duel since. Jack and his boyfriend (the pharaoh had a brother, not a sister) somehow managed to have kids. Yusei and Akiza live a happy life after adopting Leo and Luna. Judai mysteriously went missing, after teasing Jack for being pregnant. And Yugi continues to be….well Yugi." -Crow

"That's it Crow, get over here!" Jack yelled, grabbing Crow. "I am not GAY, my girlfriend is not a GUY and you never became the KING OF FREAKING GAMES!" Jack yelled, wailing on Crow. "Ok, Jack, let him go." Yusei said. "Oh thank god its Yusei." Crow said, relieved. "It's my turn." Yusei said. "OH GOD HELP ME!" Crow yelled. And Crow never spoke again….at least for 2 weeks.

**Well, that's the crappy conclusion. Their will not be a sequel (I don't think it deserves one after this ending) but I will try to bring some more Yugioh 5D's fan fictions. Until then, read and review, and be sure to tell me how crappy this ending was. **


End file.
